


What Winning Feels Like

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Michael!Dean, Angelic Possession, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, season 13 finale, the writers can suck my DICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: The edited ending of the season 13 finale.





	What Winning Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fix-it since the finale aired, but haven't gotten around to it. Finally, FINALLY, I got around to it. 
> 
> This is my personal "Fuck You™" to the writers, because fuck the ending of the finale. We all knew what was going to happen, but that doesn't mean it isn't BULLSHIT. I'll never stop being bitter over it. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this, because I know I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Song inspo is Fireflies by Owl City
> 
> Fireflies: https://youtu.be/daf67SCo5_s

“Thanks for the suit.”

 

_ No, we were supposed to win. It was supposed to be over. _

 

 “Dean?” Sam called out weakly.

 

 His brother wasn’t there anymore, he wasn’t in the driver’s seat. No, he was fulfilling what they’d always been told was their destiny. Sam and Dean, the true vessels. Sam and Dean, the boy with the demon blood and the righteous man. Sam had done his time as Lucifer, and now it seemed Dean was doing his with Michael. 

 

 His blood iced over when Michael’s cruel, mocking eyes gazed over at him. The smirk on his brother’s face was almost enough to make him sick to his stomach.

 

“Dean isn’t available at the moment, but he’ll take a message.”

 

 “Give him back,” He snarled. “Give me my brother back, you bastard!”

 

 Michael scoffed. “Or what? You’ll kill me?”

 

_ Or what? _

 

 That really was the question, wasn’t it? There was no time to think about it or try to puzzle out a solution. Sam should have had a backup plan, but then again, who plans their brother being possessed by a genocidal archangel?

 

“Yes. Or we’ll kill you,” A voice called out.

 

 Sam and Michael both turned to Jack, who was standing tall and proud despite his recent near-death encounter. He was the picture of determination, staring daggers at Michael. 

 

 “Jack,” Panic lanced through Sam. Losing Jack would completely destroy both him and Cas. They’d already lost Gabriel, and now Dean, losing Jack would be the killing blow. “We can’t.”

 

“Listen to him, Jack. You can’t,” Michael’s words dripped with scorn. “But you’re always welcome to try.”

 

“He’s alive,” Jack whispered urgently, barely loud enough for Sam to hear. “Say yes to him, Sam.”

 

 With a battle cry, Jack was charging at Michael before Sam even had a chance to ask what in the  _ hell _ he meant by that. “Jack, no!”

 

 Michael did nothing but laugh, sending Jack flying through the air with a flick of his wrist. “Jack, yes! Keep it up, I need some practice in this new body.”

 

 Slowly, Michael clenched his fist. Jack’s hands clutched at his own throat, lungs trying and failing to fill with air. He choked while Michael just stared, happily watching him die.

 

 “Jack!”

 

 Sam threw himself at Michael and ended up going airborne the moment he stepped toward him. He braced for impact when everything seemed to slow to a stop, a familiar voice calling out to him.

 

_ Do you consent? _

 

__ He tried to look for the source but found himself unable to move his head. “Gabriel?”

 

_ Yeah, yeah, talk later. Hurry, do you trust me? _

 

__ A million images flashed through his mind all at once. Crawford Hall, golden eyes and crooked grins. Broward County, his brother’s blood and regrets. The warehouse, tears and fire sprinklers. Elysian Fields Motel, ashen wings and a deep loss. The bunker, stitched lips, whimpers, fear, and healing. The alternate universe, a second sacrifice and a lost love. 

 

 “Yes, I trust you.”

_ Enough to say yes? _

 

__ Did Sam trust Gabriel enough to let an angel in him again? To give up all control and trust that he’d be given his body back afterwards?

 

 “Yes. I give my consent.”

 

 Time started again and he waited to become unfortunately acquainted with the hard floor, but he never felt a thing. No, he suddenly saw and felt things from a new perspective, from  _ Gabriel’s  _ perspective. Eyes locking on Michael, Sam pushed himself up off the ground and shot him a lazy grin. 

 

 “Mikey, I’m home!” Gabriel drawled with Sam’s voice. “How about you give Ken doll his body back?”

 

“Gabriel?” Michael gaped. “You’re dead. I killed you.”

 

 “Meh, didn’t stick,” Shrugging, Gabriel snapped up a candy bar, leaning on the wall nonchalantly. “Hang out with these two long enough and suddenly you’re immune to the whole death thing.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Michael’s blade was out in the blink of an eye. He lunged at Gabriel, ready to kill. 

 

 Gabriel threw the candy bar at him full force, laughing when it hit Michael between the eyes. Surprised, he balked just long enough for Gabriel to push himself off of the wall and use the momentum to propel himself forward, pulling his own blade out and burying it in Michael’s chest. 

 

_ NO!  _ Sam screamed, voice unheard. It was Dean’s voice that cried out, he knew that voice so well.  _ I TRUSTED YOU, YOU KILLED HIM, YOU’RE KILLING HIM! _

 

 “Sorry, bro,” Sam could feel the pain lancing through Gabriel at the sight of his brother’s pained expression. “I’ve died too many times for these two idiots to let you screw it all up.”

 

 With a twist of the knife and a guttural scream, that all too familiar light burst from Dean’s eyes and mouth. Sam sobbed, trapped in his own body and unable to hold his dying brother. 

 

 “Jack, did you get Castiel?” Gabriel called out, beckoning for him to come over. “Hurry!”

 

_ Cas? When did Cas-  _

 

_  “ _ Shut up, Sam,” Gabriel growled, pulling the blade from Dean’s chest with a horrifying squelch. Immediately putting a glowing hand over the wound, he turned to Jack impatiently. “Castiel, get the hell over here and help me, dammit!”

 

 Somehow, Sam had missed Cas’ arrival. He looked just as desperate as Sam felt, except he had full control over his body. Jack ran over with Cas by his side, dropping to his knees and laying his hand over Gabriel’s. Cas did the same. 

 

 “Pray that this works, little brother.”

 

 Cas gave no response other than a furrowed brow. 

 

_ What is this supposed to be doing? He’s dead, you killed him, he’s dead. _

 

__ “Sam, would you  _ shut up? _ ” He’d never been yelled at by his own voice before, but there was a first time for everything. Jack and Cas looked at Gabriel strangely, whether it was because he was talking to himself or because he was wearing Sam’s body was yet to be determined. “We’re trying to fix him, so shut the hell up for now.”

 

 What took less than a minute felt like years, eternities. Gabriel, Cas and Jack focused what little power they had left and poured it all into Dean’s nearly dead body.

 

Within seconds, Dean’s heart mended itself, slowly beginning to beat again. Air once more filled his lungs. With a gasp, his eyes flew back open and he threw himself back in a panic, running into a wall. 

 

“You,” Dean pointed an accusing finger at Gabriel. “You, get out of Sam’s head.”

 

 “Uh, you’re welcome for killing Michael,” Gabriel glared. “And for keeping you from dying.”

 

“I said, get out of his body!” He tried to get up and grab Gabriel, but his legs failed him. Gabriel snickered when he landed right back on his ass.

 

 “He gave full consent, and I’ll give him back as soon as I find my vessel.”

 

“You- He- What? He said  _ yes? _ ” 

 

 “So did you, dumbass. Difference is that I’m not going to lay waste to earth,” Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned to Jack and Cas. “You guys ready to get out of here? Sam’s ready to get his body back and I’m ready to get mine.”

 

 Both of them nodded, and with a smirk and a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, they were all back at the bunker. 

 

 “I’ll be back, I think my vessel’s in my room.”

 

 Gabriel left before anyone could protest, pushing through the several new people in the bunker towards his own room. True to his word, Gabriel’s vessel lay lifeless on the bed in the middle of the room, enochian still scrawled on the walls. 

 

 One second Sam was standing over his bed and gazing down at Gabriel’s vessel, and the next he was painfully picking himself up off the floor, watching Gabriel stretch like a cat and sit up to examine himself.

 

“There, that’s better.”

 

 “Did you just let me fall?” Sam scowled and rubbed his head, finding a bump. He would have a few new bruises in the morning.

 

“Yeah, couldn’t wait that long to get back in my body,” Gabriel smiled sheepishly. “I don’t like taking human vessels. Feels too personal, I don’t like the whole mind melding thing.”

 

 “Thanks,” Sam said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You really saved our asses back there.”

 

“I know.”

 

 “You’re alive, too. That’s new.”

 

“Apparently they had some of my grace from that world’s Gabriel. Michael killed him too,” Sam didn’t miss the bitterness in his tone, nor did he miss the deep sadness that lingered there. “At least it paid off in the end.”

 

 “I’m sorry about Michael. It’s not fair.”

 

“See, this is why I hate the mind meld thing,” Gabriel groaned. “At least it wasn’t my Michael. That one was just a dick, mine is safe and sound in the Cage.”

 

 “I was in your head, Gabe. I know how you felt when it happened.”

 

“Technically,  _ I  _ was in  _ your _ head,” He pointed out, looking at anything but Sam. “But it doesn’t matter. At least I was able to get Dean alive.”

 

 “Thank you for that, too. You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I’m not going to kill Dean after everything.”

 

 “Well that’s good to hear,” Sam huffed out a laugh. “I thought you really did kill him for a second there.”

 

“I was in your head, Sam. I know how you felt when it happened,” Gabriel mimicked Sam, throwing his own words back at him.

 

 “Shut up. You know what I mean,” Smiling, he nudged Gabriel with his shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t kill someone you love while wearing you, kiddo,” Gabriel said somberly. “Those things stay with you.”

 

 His mind flashed to Kevin. One look at Gabriel told him he knew exactly what Sam was thinking.

 

 “I know.” Sam whispered.

 

 They sat in silence before Gabriel flopped back down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Sam lay down on his side, pulling Gabriel in close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Gabriel snorted and ruffled his hair, a fond look on his face.

 

“What was that for?”

 

 “I thought you were dead,” Sam said. “ _ Again.” _

 

“Well, I was. I should probably stop doing that, though.”

 

 “That would be great, having you stay alive sounds awesome.”

 

 Gabriel pulled him down for a kiss, smiling into it.

 

“So, Sammy,” Gabriel turned to look at him, golden eyes sparkling. “How’s it feel to win?”

 

 Lucifer was dead. Michael was dead. No more were the two archangels that had spent so much time tormenting them. Sam was no longer anyone’s vessel, now he was just Sam Winchester. 

 

 All those years in the Cage with them suddenly felt worth it, now that he knew it ended like this. All that time being tortured, toyed with, and manipulated by Lucifer even out of the Cage no longer mattered. Everything, every last bit of it had been worth it. It was all finally over.

 

 “You know what, Gabe?” Sam took a deep breath and let it out, all his worries and heaviness going with it. “It feels  _ great. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
